boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of Lando Freeman
The Story of Lando Freeman 'is the tenth episode of the third season of the Adult Swim original series [http://boondockstv.wikia.com/wiki/The_Boondocks_(TV) ''The Boondocks]. '''Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B003UT49Z0 Episode This episode begins with Granddad in the frontyard. The grass needing to be cut badly, he calls Uncle Ruckus, finding out Ruckus is cutting "the white man's" grass and refusing to do Robert's because he's "just a nigga." Frustrated, Granddad goes into the boys room to get one of them to cut the grass. Riley fakes having allegies, so Huey has to do it. When Granddad answers the fuckin door bell it's Lando the new landscaper, but Granddad isn't interested. Then Lando shows Granddad and Huey that he already did the whole yard. Granddad gives Lando some money for the work. Then Lando invites Granddad to the House of Cheeks for some fun. At the stripclub the two begin talk about the Empire Strikes Back event in Chicago. Granddad remembers a female named Mary Etta, which happens to be Lando's mother's name. Then he tells Granddad that he might be his father. Granddad becomes very mad and tells Lando that there's no way he's his father and he never wants to see him in Woodcrest again. When Granddad went out on a nice drive in the neighborhood and found Lando landscaping in Tom Dubois' frontyard Granddad tried to tell Lando not to see him in Woodcrest again. Lando tries to confess Granddad that he read something in his mother, Mary Etta's journal about her and Granddad being together and found a picture of his mother and Granddad together. Lando tried to tell Granddad that he could be his father but Granddad got frustrated and still didn't believe it. Granddad went to Gin Rummy's house for some help but Gin suggested that Granddad and Lando should go to The Steve Wilkos Show to take the DNA test to see if Granddad is the father to Lando or not. During the show, Steve Wilkos found the DNA results which said that Granddad is the father to Lando, Then, Granddad got upset and confused that he didn't even know and Steve Wilkos started calling him, a "pussy-punk bitch" which leads to a fist fight between him and Lando. Back at the Freeman household, Since Granddad found out that Lando is his son he decided let Lando move in with him along with Huey and Riley, which leads much to Huey and Riley's dismay and frustration when Granddad let Lando sleep in with them in their room. Huey and Riley start to bond with their new uncle. Lando learns how much his father cares about him after Granddad defends him from Uncle Ruckus' ranting of Lando taking over his business. One day while watching the Steve Wilkos Show Huey sees in the credits that producers of the show reserve the right to misinterpret DNA tests to preserve the integrity of the show. The actual results are available on request. They call in and find out Lando is not Granddad's son. Lando decides it's time he moved out. Right after he leaves Billy Dee Williams shows up looking for Lando. Lando is actually His son. So Billy Dee Williams goes after his son hoping to catch up with him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3